Sushi
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Shelby/Jesse... they are my drug    REVIEWS WANTED !


A/N: I got inspired by a … sushi-advertisement... on some site somewhere on the internet, and Sex and the City (the first movie) and... well... Jesse/Shelby... obviously !^^

_**Sushi**_

Shelby Corcoran, Coach of Vocal Adrenalin, and Jesse St. James, her student, had been in some kind of secret relationship/affair-thingy for almost three months, when they started realizing that there was more between them than sex. It had started after Regionals, while the whole VA-team was still in her house, celebrating their win. She had gone to the kitchen to clean some plates and calm down a little, considering that her team was more than enthusiastic about the days events, freaking her out with loud voices and laughter. She simply needed space.

He followed her out of the room, knowing she had enough. She wasn't the type for throwing out a bunch of kids on their big day, but she wasn't the type to party with them through the night either. He knew her well enough to not bother her with anything serious at that moment, so he kept quiet, leaned against one of the kitchen counters and just stood there, waiting for her to pick a topic. He knew she wouldn't want to talk about Rachel, or Regionals, or any other topic reminding her of her current situation.

Looking back at that day, none of them could remember how they ended up kissing against one of the walls. They didn't even remember who had taken the first step, but it was pretty clear that they didn't do this out of love. It was just to make her feel better, to make her forget about the last few months. It had been all about her from the beginning. Given the fact that she was a very attractive and wildly passionate woman, he, too, got something out of that arrangement.

An arrangement. That's all it was back then. Later it became more intimate, the more time they spend together, but noone could really call it a relationship yet. It was more of an affair. Still, she was the one profiting the most. He made her forget everything, which was more than helpful considering that her problems with Rachel got worse each week.

Last night he hadn't come to her house. He had come every night for almost a month, but yesterday he hadn't. She didn't bother at first, thinking he might have met a nice girl his age, but that thought worried her an hour later. She didn't admit that she was jealous, until midnight, when she sat on her couch eating sushi, watching a rerun of "Sex and the City". _The first movie was so much better than the second one, we watched last week._ 'we'. How had that 'we' got in there ? They weren't a real 'we'. _Maybe I should stop watching romantic movies, when he doesn't even bother to come over. I hope he's taking her to that weird diner he took me once, maybe she tries the weird food they have and gets sick and dies !_ Yeah, she was jealous ! She never got jealous. She could have any man she wanted, why should she get jealous. She kept watching the movie though, 'til the empty sushi-plate on her table and a naked Samantha Jones, gave her an idea.

She got his message this morning, saying that he was about to call her but couldn't because his parents came home from their last trip and kept him busy all night. She answered quickly, inviting him over for dinner tonight.

When he opened the door to her house, he was a little surprised to find dimmed lights and some candles lighting the way to the kitchen. Putting his key to the side, he took off his jacked and shoes and followed the lights.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw her lying on the table, naked with sushi nearly everywhere. "I...Wow !", he couldn't even think right now.

She reached out with one of her hands, trying to pull him closer without letting the sushi fall down. He was by her side faster than she thought, kissing her hungrily.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

He stayed 'til morning, making her feel more wanted than ever. Somewhere in the middle of the night, she had told him about her Sex-and-the-City-movie-Sushi-lonely-realization and that she felt like 'affair' just wasn't the word anymore. He had known all along, that she would love him someday. Especially since love was what he had felt for her from the moment they met.

She had cried when he told her about that, emotions weren't really her thing and she tried to avoid them, which lead to even more dramatic moments. He didn't remember if that was the first time he had ever seen her cry or if her fifth orgasm that night had actually been before that, but it didn't matter. She had shown emotions at four points throughout the night. _The moment, where I told her I loved her and her fifth, sixth and seventh orgasm!_

Shelby was pretty sure she needed to find a way to stop her tears when she came, because she liked to be in control, as much as she could, even though orgasms had always been exceptions, she just hated being emotional. Being seen emotional was something she hated even more, but she would just have to get used to it. _Maybe that's what love makes of me ! _And Jesse didn't seem to mind seeing her cry, he smiled every time. That smile was cut short by his own orgasm hitting him close after, but she always saw it.

Love, if you can call it that, even makes Shelby Corcoran emotional.

In a weird way, that made Jesse love her even more.

THE END

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

A/N: Yes, I think there can be LOVE between a teacher and a student. Love knows no borders.

Also, I have to think that way, 'cause I've had a crush on one of my teachers for about three

years now (God, he's just sooooo hot!), although other than the Jesse in my head, I would

never act on that crush, because I'm a very shy girl !

Question for you !

Do you think that Jesse (the way we got to know him in the show) could have a secret crush on Shelby, and if Yes … do you think he would act on it, or would she find out some way and seduce him ?

I myself think Jesse would act on it, if he had a crush on her.

I also think he could have a secret crush on her in the show, but they would never show that on TV. They would have to raise the rating and while student-teacher-relationships aren't legal I think they would never even consider it, but IN MY HEAD there is a huge Jesse/Shelby-bubble, expanding the more I write and read and see ^^ I just love them together.

REVIEWS PLS ^^

Now I wanna eat Sushi ! T_T there's only one restaurant in my town/city/village... let's say small town... that got sushi, and it doesn't deliver, and it's way too far away from me ! But I want some ! T_T


End file.
